rh_inspirationfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Graveyard – The Sea Grave
frame|Graveyard – The Sea Grave The Sea Grave von Graveyard aus Barcelona, Spanien, ist nach vier Jahren ihr zweites Album. Es ist am 08. März 2013 bei War Anthem Records erschienen. *Oldschool Death Metal – 12 Tracks, 40:28 min. The Sea Grave ist Oldschool Death Metal, soll aber ein wenig langweilig sein. *'Video-Clip' – (5:46 min) - zum Track The Visitations of the Great Old Ones Vorgänger: One with the Dead (2009) Nachfolger: ...for Thine Is the Darkness (2016) : → Siehe auch Hail of Bullets – III – The Rommel Chronicles, Facebreaker – Dedicated to the Flesh, Chapel of Disease – Summoning Black Gods Review im RockHard Götz Kühnemund gibt The Sea Grave im RH #311 vom April 2013 wohlwollend 8.0: "Die spanischen 'Graveyard' gelten spätestens seit Veröffentlichung ihres zweiten Albums „'The Altar of Sculpted Skulls'“ (2011) als führende Death-Metal-Band ihres Landes, und in ganz Südeuropa dürfte es momentan (bis auf einige wenige Black-Metaller) niemanden geben, der diese Art von '''Old-School'-Sound düsterer, brutaler und mit mehr Seele spielt.'' Das dritte Album „'The Sea Grave'“ ist eine gekonnte Mischung aus früher schwedischer Schule und räudigem US-Death-Metal und verbindet alte Grave oder Dismember mit den sickeren Autopsy-Klassikern. Die Sonne Spaniens passt zwar eher zu kauzigem Helloween-Melodic-Metal, aber das scheint die Herren '''Graveyard' (die auch personell das Zentrum des spanischen Undergrounds bilden) nicht davon abzuhalten, alle Cowboystiefel, Stirnbänder und grellbunten Spandexhosen, mit denen ihre Szene-Genossen so gerne durch die Botanik stolpern, mit den fettesten, fiesesten Riffs zwischen Barcelona und Sevilla in die Tonn(?)e zu kloppen.'' Und spielen können sie bei allem (nötigen) Gerumpel auch noch. Hier sind absolute Experten am Werk, die genau wissen, wie man Death-Metal-Maniacs überzeugt und Wimps zu Tode erschreckt. Gut so!" Tracklist von The Sea Grave The Sea Grave hat 12 Tracks und dauert 40:28 min. : 01 – R'lyeh I – 0:52 – instrumental 02 – The Visitations of the Great Old Ones – 4:45 – 03 – Faces of the Faceless – 3:45 – (5. Aufrufer am 22.11.13) 04 – Blood Of Vengeance – 3:50 – 05 – In Deep Slumber – 2:13 – instrumental 06 – The Nurturing of the Cadaver – 4:03 – 07 – … And The Gods Grant Thee Death – 4:18 – 08 – Who Art Thou, O Witch, That Seekest Me? – 3:58 – 09 – Cult Of The Shadows pt. II: I Am The Lord Of Spirits – 4:40 – 10 – R'lyeh II – 0:41 – instrumental 11 – Of He Who Sleeps – 5:51 – 12 – R'lyeh III – 1:01 – instrumental Das komplette Album gibt es auch. Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von The Sea Grave: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 9 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 7 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 5 / 7 *Powermetal.de – Review: 7 / 10 *Metal1.info – Review: 7 / 10 *NecroSlaughter – Review Weitere Links: *Bandcamp – alle Tracks zum Anhören *War Anthem – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma (mit ID = 49) Kategorie:RH 311 Kategorie:Oldschool Death Kategorie:Okay